


Our Hearts, like muffled Drums are beating

by orphan_account



Series: A Psalm of Life [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Job, Happily Married, Happy Ending, Intersex Loki, M/M, Vaginal Sex, Warning: Loki, Warning: slight depression, loki is a little shit, mentions of heat, off screen Loki/clones, warning: coersion, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight, Thor thinks Loki is cheating on him. Loki takes advantage of the situation, only for it to blow up in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts, like muffled Drums are beating

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the weird spacing. I tried editing it a different way and it totally didn't work. =(  
> There will be on screen clone action next time and eventually on screen heat.

It was happening again. Thor could hear Loki and someone else having sex. It was his own damn fault, he told himself. Loki was free for once, slightly unburdened by political work, but Thor was ignoring him. At the time, it was very important to Thor, but now he wasn’t sure. It made him question his own morals. Loki had insulted Asgard by calling it “imperialistically barbaric while believing it was doing the rest of the realms a favor.” Thor refused to talk to him after that, and that was when it started, when Loki started fucking someone else, or maybe even someones. He wasn’t really sure. But he could hear more than one person moving around and moaning, often it sounded as if there were more than two. Thor was still mad, but now he didn’t care about the comment, if Loki who was cheating on him wanted to say Asgard was barbaric, he didn’t care, but how dare he cheat on him. Didn’t he know how dearly Thor cared for him? it was true that the customs of Jotunn were different, but Loki had chosen to marry him. He could have claimed Thor as a captive instead. Did he not wish for fidelity in choosing marriage? He decided that night that he had to confront Loki. But as he broke into the hallway, he didn’t know what to say.

“Thor!” Loki huffed, slightly purple in the face, hair ruffled, sweaty, clearly exhausted, but happy to see him. Thor peeked behind him. There was no one in the room that he could see.    

Thor was glad to know that at least if Loki was sleeping with someone else, he had the decency to hide it. But why would he need to? Loki would one day be king. As much as Thor disliked it, Loki could do as he pleased with whomever he chose.

 “I’m off to bathe if you’d like to join me. I’ll heat the water up and we can work on st-”

“No thanks.” Thor said, still burning with jealousy. Loki wore an expression of honest surprise and Thor automatically felt ashamed.

“I- I don’t feel well.” He lied.

“Would you like to see one of the healers, or maybe I could-”

 “I think I just want to lie down.” Thor said, eyes on the floor as he scooted past Loki to his room. He tried as hard as he could not to, but as soon as he got in the room and shut the door, he started to quietly cry. How foolish of him to think that Loki really wanted him. Of course he would always just be an accessory, and one of many to him. It was stupid of him to ever think otherwise, and the sooner he realized that he would be sharing Loki, the better. Despite all this, it still hurt, and he felt betrayed by the soft way Loki had just spoken to him. It wasn’t fair that he could be so nice, yet make him feel so bad. He wondered if there were any way which he could persuade Loki to accept only him, or at least let him know that he was jealous. He wondered if he had that right or not.

 

Another couple days passed and the evening moaning continued. Thor grew more and more depressed. He wasn’t even angry anymore, just sad. He felt weighed down by his cowardice, his lack of experience, and his social position as a peace-negotiation bride. He’d missed Asgard before now, but he didn’t feel so out of place before. What good was he if Loki didn’t want him?

Loki waited in the hall for him before dinner, as he did most nights he was free. Thor said nothing, his expression did not change. He began walking to the dining hall when Loki asked him to stop.

Loki wasn’t altogether sure what was wrong with Thor. He put his thumb on Thor’s chin and moved his face around, examining. Thor didn’t get nervous, or even question him. He simply stared back with foggy eyes. Loki was fairly certain Thor wasn’t sick, but it was clear he wasn’t getting proper sleep.

“Are you quite alright, Thor?”

“Yes.” He was so dead inside that it didn’t sound like a lie.

    “You can’t be. Are you mad at me? Because I insulted your home?”

    “No.” He had been angry, but he wasn’t mad about that anymore, he wasn’t mad about anything.

    “I think Asgard is a wonderful place, and it will be a better place. I’m just upset by some of the social customs. I didn’t mean any harm to you.”

    Thor didn’t care. Loki was at a loss as to what to do, but he felt that this was all somehow his problem. He decided to ask for some advice.

 

“You think he’s homesick?” Friga asked.

    “I… I honestly haven’t a clue. He went from being such a lively boy to a shadow. He doesn’t even anger at my teasing. I feel as though I must have broken him.”

    “And so you wish to return him?”

    “No! I only want this for a few days. I fear that the cold and dark of Jotunn has him down.”

    “You can’t just send Thor home every time you guess that Thor is displeased with the atmosphere. Have you talked with him about this?”

“No. When I question him, he says nothing is the matter. I fear that he doesn’t wish to be here any longer. I… know it’s not very authoritative of me, but should he wish to return to Asguard-”

“I can’t imagine what you could have done to that boy to make him hate you so.” Frigga shook her head, “He’d always had a secret fondness of you, even when  we were at odds. It’s hard to believe that simply returning home could fix whatever has broken between the two of you.”

“Please, I have called for him, and would like for you to speak with him.”

 “I shall try.” She agreed.

 

 

    Loki had called on Thor, no doubt in attempt to apologize once again. But there was no way that even Loki could devise what pained him, he was clever, but he would have to be overly thoughtful to realize that Thor was jealous of his nocturnal activities. He entered the room, certain he would find Loki and attempts to draw Thor out of his pain but instead he found his mother.

    “Hello, darling.”

    “What are you doing here, mother?” Thor wasn’t unhappy to see her, but he was so frozen inside that her warmth could not warm him. He began to wonder why Loki would call for him to meet her.

    “Loki is worried about you, and I can see why. You are unwell.”

    “Did… he call on you to take me back?” Thor asked. Something was happening inside him. He was beginning to feel again and he didn’t like it. His stomach churned.

    “He did ask me to bring you back to Asgard. But only-”

    “I won’t go.” Thor said decidedly. This wasn’t fair. How could Loki be so kind to him, and love him, and hold him, and then have him sent back so unwanted. He could handle the concubines, so long as he was also touched. Thor had made up his mind to be brave.

    “What’s that?” Frigga asked.

    “I said I won’t go! He can’t just kick me out. It’s not fair, and I won’t go!” Thor yelled before storming off.

    “You see.” She said simply as Loki emerged from behind a pillar where he had gone undetected.

    “What a complicated child.”

    “I think the only illness that has befell Thor is the sickness of heartbreak. Be kind to him, Loki. He’ll turn around eventually.”

 

Loki stood outside Thor’s door and searched his thoughts careful as to what to say. He’d said it all, had he not? And he wasn’t sure what was wrong with Thor, or what he needed. Maybe Frigga was right and it was time that would heal him.

    Loki tapped the door lightly with the back of a knuckle, “Thor, it’s me. It’s Loki.”

    The door creaked slowly open. Thor’s head tipped down, he pulled it wide enough for Loki to slip in.

    “Are you-” Loki realized that he had been crying. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was stained with now drying tears, “Oh, darling, are you alright?” He held his arms open, and approached Thor to hug him. It came as a great shock when Thor pushed him against the door and began to kiss him hastily. Loki accepted it for a moment and then gently, ever so gently, pushed Thor away, “don’t take that as a sign of rejection, I’m simply very confused. Please, Thor, explain what I’ve done to hurt you, or what I can do to help you.”

    “I hear you every night.” Thor said darkly. The rage he had suppressed for so long was erupting out now in fits of shivers.

    “What?”

    “Moaning.”

    “Oh. That bothers you?” Loki asked with surprise. He figured if Thor wasn’t going to give him any, there wasn’t any reason he couldn’t take care of himself.

    Thor glared in response.

    “I’m sorry. If I’d known you were that sensitive about it, I wouldn’t have done it.” Loki wondered if he was missing something. Was this some sort of Asgardian custom he’d been unaware of? Perhaps it was considered unmanly?  He didn’t want to stop, but if it bothered Thor to the point of this dark depression, he could manage it.

    Thor was beginning to feel guilty. It was clear that Loki didn’t want to give up his other lovers, but Thor knew he couldn’t stand it, even if he’d wanted to, “I just… get really… jealous.”

    “Jealous?”

    “I hear you with them, and I just get so mad that you, you would sleep with someone else-”

    “Wh-” Loki understood now. Thor had had it all wrong.

    “I know it’s y-your right as prince but I feel as though...”

    Loki felt a shiver of mischief run through him. He tried his best to continue his calm and slightly confused expression. Thor had thought that every night he had been sleeping with strangers. Had he forgotten, or maybe never even known, that Loki was famous for his ability to conjure lifelike clones. Clones that came in handy when his bride was constantly angry with him and thought that denying him sex would somehow make him less of an ass.

    He knew this was a bad, bad, bad idea and he was going to pay for it somehow, but the ability to restore Thor’s happiness and take advantage of his naivety was too tempting. He told himself that he had tried to stop the words from coming out of his mouth, but Loki had trouble telling the truth to even himself, “I’ll make a deal with you. Please me in all the ways I ask, and leave me satisfied, within reason, and I won’t sleep with anyone else. Man, woman, or other.” He told himself he wasn’t that evil, since he hadn’t slept with anyone since he’d married, and he didn’t have any intention to, even if Thor didn’t make good on his end.

    Thor felt relieved, but also a little worried. He’d heard Loki go on for sometimes over an hour with his lovers. He couldn’t last that long, but he’d make up for it in other ways if he had to.“I’ll try. I’ll do anything. I just don’t want you-”

    “Say nothing of it. Simply uphold your end of the deal. You can start by taking a bath with me.”

 

“And to think that you thought this plan could possibly go awry.” Loki told himself after putting an exhausted Thor to bed. He threw some extra logs onto the fire and returning to his own room. He’d wrung every last drop of pleasure out of that boy. It was true that Thor had yet to match him in stamina, but he was sure, even a bit worried, that eventually Thor would surpass him, and be the one putting him to bed like a sexed-out ragdoll.

    He’d even managed to get Thor to admit when he’d first wanted Loki. He grinned, remembering that such a romantic moment was framed so lewdly.

    “How do we um…”

    “Yes?’ Loki asked, Thor seated in his lap. They were in the outside bathing pool. Loki had heated it with magic. He wasn’t very fond of the heat, but he knew Thor’s body wouldn’t be able to serve his needs otherwise.

    “You said before that we couldn’t-” Loki knew what Thor meant, but he wouldn’t rob himself from hearing this sweet, practically verginal boy say the words. Loki traced the freckles on Thor’s creamy shoulders with a wet finger. He wasn’t sure if it was the bath, but Thor was looking healthier.

Loki kissed his skin, “couldn’t what?”

Thor knew that Loki was trying to draw it out of him, “You said before that you weren’t going to fuck me that night and that it would take time. How do we…”

“I don’t mean this in an insulting way, because I find your maiden purity to be quite delicious, and that makes me feel like a bad, bad man, but perhaps we should save some time and you tell me everything you know about sex so that you won’t have to keep reminding me what you don’t know.

Thor blinked back with fluttery eyelashes.

Loki was surprised to find that explaining to Thor actually made him feel a bit creepy. He tried to keep his tone as matter of fact as possible, “well, you see, penetration between men requires ass. And there’s a ring of muscle there that’s quite persistent on staying closed. Over time though, it can be taught to loosen.” Thor’s cheeks were bright red.

Thor knew about anal, but not that it took such precautions beforehand.

“Does it hurt?”

“It can. And that’s why we’re to be careful.”

“D-does it really feel good?” Thor had been shielded in Asguard from stories of men who laid with other men. It was only from whispers about the barbaric customs of the Jotunn that he learned it was an option. But he knew little of it. He told himself that the thought never interested him, that he would be happy to avoid it all together if it weren’t for the sake of pleasing Loki, but that wasn’t all entirely true.

“It can, if the person knows what they’re doing.”

“Do-”

“Yes.”

Thor shivered and placed his chin on Loki’s shoulder, “I… I don’t think I could do it.” Thor wanted it, but the concept overall was a bit gross. It didn’t seem to be a very clean place. But at least they were in the bath, “will you help me?”

Loki smiled and whispered a spell that provided lubrication from the inside. Thor flinched, his hands flew up from behind and wrapped around Loki’s shoulders. He could feel the cool running down inside him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d feel that. It’s just oil. Bit cold?”

Thor nodded.

“Would you like me to stop?”

He shook his head, “Why didn’t you do it that way before? The spell.”

“Hum?” Loki asked, his finger searching for that aforementioned tight ring of flesh. He circled it. Every motion was slow, so not to scare him, “Oh, when you had the vagina? Well, that required so much less lubrication. Besides, I’d wanted to touch you there.” Slowly, he pressed in. Initially meeting with less refusal than he’d expected. It only lasted a moment though. As Thor gripped his shoulders tighter and tensed, he wasn’t able to push in any further. He worked the muscle gently with the tiniest of thrusts. He needed to get Thor’s mind off it. He remembered something Figga had said.

“Your memory serves you well, I see. I don’t suppose you remember the question I asked you the first night you shared my bed?”

He didn’t. He thought back. He remembered a lot of the physical, but not a lot of what was said, until he did, “no.”

Obvious lie. Loki sighed, “When were you first in love with me?”

That wasn’t what he had asked, Thor thought, but he wasn’t going to correct him. Nonetheless, it was still a little embarrassing, “Before the war had come to an end...”

“Mmm yes, yes, yes, we determined that.” He’d been able to press a little further now.

“Before that.” He hoped that was a good enough answer.

“When we met for the first time at the conference in the abandoned segment of Midgard?” Loki was fourteen then, he remembered. He was expected to accompany his father as a man.

Thor didn’t answer for a moment, “Yeah.”

Something in his tone, and the way he tensed up just the slightest bit had Loki confused, “Before then? We hadn’t met before then.” Thor said nothing and Loki thought. “Hadn’t we?”

“When father had taken me to see the light elves and Frey appointed over Alfheim.”

Loki paused. He remembered that. He remembered his father’s anger that Odin was making alliances for the sake of taking over other worlds and appointing foreign rulers. He didn’t, however, remember Thor. He himself must have been very young, “How old were you?” He asked with narrow questioning eyes.

“Five or so.”

“And you knew?”

“I didn’t know what I knew, but I thought I wanted to play with you and be friends, and then when I saw you again, and again, I knew that wasn’t quite it.”

Loki sighed and continued to press into Thor. He was making significant progress. He whispered another spell for more lubricant and Thor squirmed.

“Would you hate me if I said I didn’t have much interest in you until much later?”

Thor shook his head. He was younger than Loki. It’s not surprising that he would be looking elsewhere.

“I knew you’d be beautiful though, when i saw you in Midgard before the war. I remember thinking it would be such a shame, to grow up as muscularly and bearded as Odin, that you weren’t born a woman.” Loki had grown up since then, he knew well that Thor was no less beautiful, muscle and all, “I was quite pleased to find you as you were when the war had ceased. I was so afraid you would hate me. I’d never imagined...”

“Never imagined whaaa-” Thor wasn’t sure what had happened. He leaned back to look at Loki. Suddenly Loki’s rubbing finger had shot pleasure through him, “magic?”

Loki laughed, “that was the aforementioned pleasure. And I never imagined I would be here, fondling you in my lap.”

Thor leaned into him and let him continue. He gripped his shoulders tightly but didn’t let the rest of his body tense up. Loki was sending tiny shocks of pleasure through him.

“When was it that you first wanted me to fuck you?”

Thor half groaned, half moaned.

“Before the war?” Loki asked with some disbelief. He would have probably been too young.  

“No.”

“So when I came for you?” Thor didn’t answer. Loki stayed still, withholding until he got his answer.

Thor huffed, “Fine. It was when you came to deliver that message, the terms of surrender, on behalf of the king. Father was mad because you’d broken in. It was my thirteenth birthday, you brought me a sword.”

Loki remembered that. That sword was his when he had turned thirteen, but he’d become more accustomed to knives and magic.

He shrugged Thor off his shoulder, forcing him to look him in the eye. “That was during the war.” He paused again, narrowed his eyes in thought as he stared into Thor’s face. He grinned and rubbed more hastily now. Thor was slightly horrified at his expression. He buried his face in Loki’s neck to avoid it. Loki pulled out for a moment to slip in another finger, Thor made a small, tragic sound,  “so you wanted the son of your father’s enemy, in time of war to…” He chuckled. Thor opened his mouth to say something but Loki interrupted by curling his fingers against that spot. Thor sat up, mouth now gaping, fingers unable to get a proper grip on Loki’s shoulders. Not that it mattered, loki held him so steadily.

“There’s something so poetic about overthrowing a kingdom, and then taking it’s prince… but even more so when he begs to be ravaged.”  

“Loki.” Thor was shuddered. He came without his dick having been touched. He didn’t know that was possible.

The heat of the bath along with his post orgasmal bliss left Thor’s mind a little foggy. He sloppily sucked Loki off in his room. Loki had him drink some water to clear his head. When he’d finished Loki took the glass and laid Thor gently into the bed. He hovered over him, propped up on and elbow. Thor breathed lightly, sleep was beginning to touch him but Loki was feeling a bit selfish. He hadn’t had enough of Thor yet. He tickled the hair around thor’s bellybutton. “Is there anything you’d like, Thor?”

Thor didn’t quite understand the question, “Not that I can think of. I’m quite happy here in Jotunn. Maybe for the room to be warmer?” His still damp hair was starting to get unpleasantly cold.

“No, I mean do you want me to do anything to you? And you’ll be feeling warmer in a second.”

“Oh… um… maybe you could use your mouth?”

Loki was surprised by the uncreativeness of his answer, but was willing to please. He went down on Thor, continuing to work his ass with his fingers. Thor made quiet whimpering moans. He was still a bit sleepy.

“Thor…” Loki said, working Thor’s cock in his hand while adding a third finger into him.

“Yes?”

“Would you like to try me?”

“Try?” Thor had assumed for a long time that he was to serve, for the most part, as the woman in the relationship. He didn’t have many models on which to base this kind of relationship. Was Loki asking to be penetrated? Thor sat up, shaking off all his sleepiness, “You want me to…” He gulped. He didn’t know if he could. What if he did it wrong?

Loki slipped his fingers out and Thor gave a small pained moan. Loki crawled up his body and pushed him back into the pillows.

“I want it.” He told Thor with greed in his voice.

Thor was growing worried. He didn’t know the tricks Loki did. “What if I’m not able to-”

“You’ll do fine.” Loki grabbed Thor’s hand and lead it below his penis to Loki’s cunt. It was already wet. Thor’s heart pounded less furiously in his chest. He’d almost forgotten about that. He thought Loki wanted it elsewhere. With what he knew, Thor thought he could handle it. He let Loki take up the bed before laying between his legs.

He was about to enter, “C-can you get pregnant from this?”

Loki rolled his eyes, wrapped his legs around Thor, and pulled him in in one stroke. Thor was surprised. He hadn’t been entirely sure of the ways that Loki had been cheating on him, but he was sure tight for someone who shared themselves with multiple lovers. Thor thrust confidently when Loki closed his eyes and began to quietly moan.

“So is that a no?”

Loki’s eyes fluttered open and shut. He replied between alternating heavy and hitched breaths, “Only when I’m in heat, so you can go ahead and come inside.” Thor almost lost it, he had to slow for a moment to keep it together. Loki calmed down a bit as he slowed, but he was grinning. Thor fondled Loki’s cock to get him back.

“Heat? How often does that happen? And what happens?”

“Twice a year, but not for long. You’ll feel it, too. That’s how I came to be. Laufey in a desperate heat fucked an Aesir who was more than willing to please. And what happens is I shrug off all my responsibilities to fuck you senseless.”

Thor lost it at that point. He felt ashamed as he’d been unable to get Loki off, but Loki’s grin showed he didn’t care. Had he been trying to do that.

“Sorry.” He mumbled.

“I guess you’ll have to use your pretty mouth and rugged hands.” Loki shrugged. Thor groaned, pleased and annoyed with Loki. He slipped down and began lapping at his slit and working his dick with his hand.

“I actually… meant the other way around but-” Loki was gasping after a minute and spilling the next. He lay pleasantly in bed, nearly nodding off before remembering there was more to be done. Thor was about to step out, “where are you going?”

“You require more?” Thor said curiously. It would be a trouble pleasing Loki.

“Get back on the bed.” Loki commanded.

    When Thor returned, Loki began fingering him again, “I need to finish what I started.”

    “Ugh, no, it’s alright.” Thor assured him. He wasn’t even sure he could, but Loki encouraged him to hardness once again, “you’ll be ready soon.”

    Thor shivered, he didn’t want it at the moment. He wasn’t sure if he could handle it at the moment, but knowing his longtime desire would pay off soon gave him pleasure.

    “I don’t think I could get you off again tonight, not as I am now. Maybe if I u-”

    “I’m spent for now.” Loki lied. He could get off again if he wanted to, “I just wanted to be as thorough as possible with you though.”

    Thor felt weak with tired, he already felt exhausted. He didn’t know if his body could handle anymore, but he didn’t stop Loki from curling his fingers inside him. When he came, it felt good but slightly excessive, almost painful. He let out a noise he didn’t know himself capable of making, and threw his hands over his mouth in horror when he noticed what he’d done. It was too late though, Loki was grinning terribly and wiping his lubricated fingers on a cloth.

“That was well worth it.” He told Thor as he accompanied him to his own bed. He made a mental note to work on getting Thor to sleep in his room. He would need a way to keep Thor warm without a fire.

    Loki grinned to himself when he was alone in his room. “Yes, that was well worth it.” As far as Loki was concerned, thor didn’t need to know that there was never infidelity involved.

 

Loki was certain his plan would work because he believed that Thor was capable of restraint. Surely he didn’t think Loki was so evil as to break their deal the moment Thor was unable to perform. He should have known, Loki told himself. He had known this was a bad idea, but he’d failed to stop himself and he felt like a monster when it escalated.

They’d made their ritual nightly. Thor never suggested it, but he waited outside Loki’s door, in the event that he was wanted. And Loki always wanted. He’d even enchanted a blanket to warm Thor so he could spend the night it Loki’s bed. Loki loved the way Thor slept so soundly after being thoroughly wrung.

It was all working rather nicely until Thor caught a cold.

Thor felt awful, but he continued to suck Loki slowly. It was clear that Loki wasn’t very interested but he told himself he had to do it, had to finish him.

“Stop, stop, stop.” Loki said as Thor continued, “you’re a very beautiful, interesting creature, but in this state, you’re destroying my appetite. I would really not like the image of you sickly, weak, and clearly in need of sleep while sucking on my prick burned into my brain.”

Loki reached out, probably to stop him, but Thor couldn’t let him do that. He grabbed Loki’s hands and pushed them down, “please.” he said, nearly in tears.

“What is the matter with you?” Loki hissed, “Please tell me you’re not still on about serving your kingdom, there’s something more to this is-”

Thor began crying, loudly and suddenly, and sobbing something that Loki couldn’t hear because now Thor was covering his face in shame. Loki knew right away, he would look back and remember this as the worst, most awkward self inflicted moment of his life. It was made worse when Thor tried once again to suck him off. This had to be a nightmare. This was his punishment and he knew he deserved every moment, but he’d save Thor from it if he could. Loki pulled his hands free and reached up for Thor’s face. Thor collapsed forward, resting his head on Loki’s thigh. Poor innocent Thor, trying hard to serve his country and keep his prince faithful. He worked so hard to be treated so poorly, Loki thought as he cursed himself.

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” Loki whispered quietly into Thor’s ear, afraid that any sound too loud would break him.

“I don’t…” he sniffed, “I don’t want you to sleep with anyone else.”

Loki breathed heavily out. Another brilliant plan of his, one meant simply to tease had left Thor leaking unwanted fluids all over his leg.

“I won’t! I won’t fuck anyone else.” Loki promised, praying that this was all he needed to say to free Thor from his cruelty.

Thor cried harder, “But I wasn’t able to complete our deal.”

“You did. I said within reason. I’m painfully well fucked today, and you’ve completely killed my boner for the rest of the day, so you don’t have to worry about me sleeping with anyone else.”

“Do you promise.”

“Oh yes, I won’t be surprised if today’s horrific experience doesn’t render me inept for life.” He realized that he shouldn’t joke with Thor, because he was so likely to take his meaning seriously. “I don’t want to sleep with anyone else, alright? But you have to sleep and get better and then I will return to taking advantage of your sweetness.”

“You promise?” Thor sniffed snot back into his nose and pushed himself off of Loki’s leg.

 “Yes just… go to sleep. I’ll leave you here so you can get a proper rest.” Loki wrapped him in the heat blanket before slipping out. He decided to research Aesir cold cures to attempted to atone for his wickedness.


End file.
